Resident Evil 2040
by Linnafan
Summary: Tokyo is overrun by zombies, Sylia is hurt, Nene and Leon are missing, Priss and Linna go looking for help and find some new friends. Please R&R.


(Ok I'm finally getting my self together and will be working on my stories more often. This is a Bubblegum Crisis, Resident Evil crossover story I wrote back when I was in Basic Training 2 years ago. It's finished on paper I just need to type it up. The chapters are on the short side so it won't take long to finish each one it should be up in a few days) _Nov. 18 2043 04:00_

_It's been forty-six hours since we were attacked by those undead monsters. Sylia is fading fast after one of those things bit her on the arm, we stopped the bleeding quickly but something else is wrong, we don't know where Nene is. Since we escaped into the railway system we haven't been discovered, if only we could get to our suits we would be fine but they are on the other side of Tokyo. Now and then we hear screams of pain from the streets above us, but we also hear gunfire, at least someone is still alive and fighting. Priss and I have made the decision to take Sylia and leave the railway and into the city to find help, God help us if we are seen._

_Linna Yamazaki_

_Knight Sabers._

Linna signed her name to the last page of a notebook she had been using as a diary and set it on a bench in the station. Priss was kneeling nearby changing the dressing on Sylia's wound being careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. The skin around the wound had begun to rot and was beginning to smell, it smelled like those monsters.

"How is she?" Linna asked kneeling next to Priss.

"I'm not a Doctor but I think she is in bad shape."

Sylia was shaking violently and in a cold sweat but her body was burning up. For the moment she was asleep but she wouldn't sleep long.

"You look exhausted." Linna said laying a hand on Priss' shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep. One of those things isn't going to get me."

"I'll keep watch, you get some sleep."

Priss nodded and headed to one of the many benches in the station leaving Linna to watch over Sylia. After a few moments Linna reached for the notebook again and added one last entry.

Priss has been in depression since separated from Leon just after those monsters showed up. I know she thinks he is alive but I'm not so sure. All I'm worried about is keeping us alive…I don't think Sylia is going to make it.

She set the book back down and looked at her friends.

"God help us."

Morning 

Priss and Linna got together everything they would need to bring with them and went to help Sylia to her feet.

"Let's get going Sylia." Priss said. "We don't have much time."

"Leave me." Sylia said shaking free of Linna and Priss' hands and stumbling backwards.

"What?" Linna and Priss said in unison.

"I'll…"I'll only slo-slow you down. Come back for m-me."

"With those things running around?" Priss asked taking a step towards Sylia.

"They won't find me, I'll hide."

"We can't just leave you."

Before the argument could go any further gunfire could be heard from the streets above.

"Stay here, we'll get help." Linna said and began running for the exit to the station with Priss in hot pursuit.

They ran up the stairs of the station and into the streets trying to find the source of the shots. They ran full out for almost a mile hopping to find help, unfortunately all they found were the bodies of ADP officers and some of the monsters scattered around the street.

"We were too late." Linna said looking around at the carnage.

"It seems that way." Priss said as she walked up to one of the officer's bodies.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure we make it through this."

She reached down and took a handgun from the man's still warm hand and tucked it in her waistband. Linna knew it was a good idea and did the same. They also took all of the bullets they could get, though it wasn't much.

"Lets get back to Sylia." Priss said.

As they turned and began back down the street toward the station a large figure slowly walked around the corner of a building dragging a large double-sided ax and stopped.

"What the fuck is that?" Linna yelled taking a step back.

"Big." Priss added looking at the monstrosity then at her handgun. "Ummm, run."

"What about Sylia?"

"She is on her own for now."

They turned and ran as fast as their feet could carry them away from the monster with fear adding to their speed. Linna managed a look back over her shoulder and was glad to see that it was still standing in the street not even looking at them. The truth was it had no interest in them, slowly it started walking again and said only one word in a gruff, almost human voice.

"**S.T.A.R.S." **


End file.
